Torchwoods gone junior!
by Deadbeat Heartache
Summary: Dante is a junior but shocks torchwood with skills they can't ignore. What will happen when Torchwood employs a junior? How can it work out? And the most important question; How can a rejected girl become an outstanding supernaturalist?
1. Chapter 1

"SHIT!" Great introduction right? But I don't care because right this very second an introduction is the last thing on my mind and the first. Well the first is a bit strange...

A twenty to thirty feet, 500 pound+ lump of green was chasing after me chanting "Get prey Kill prey!" I was no ones fucking prey. Except the kids at school maybe but that was different.

"Right get the guns and the tranquilizer if it doesn't go down," I could hear a mans voice from behind some boxes in front of me.  
"Which one Jack?" This was a woman so the man was called Jack Ok got it  
"The biggest one we've got this baby's gonna need it."  
"On it!"

"Get prey Kill prey," I could hear it right behind me know and an arm (I think it was an arm) was right next to me.  
"Oi I'm not you're prey freak!" I pulled my knife from my belt (Kyle my brother prepared me for anything before he left) and sliced the arm thing that was closing round my neck, before turning round and seeing a glowing heart beneath its head.

Yep just twenty feet to climb to it. So I put my knife in my mouth, squeezing my lips tight over the blade and grabbed different parts of its' body I was able to reach. Within about thirty seconds I was half-way there but the blob had decided it didn't want me climbing it. Its' arm came and squeezed me round the waist before flinging me into the boxes where the man was stood. I stood back up noticing the stares from the people and blood running down from where my knife was. I turned round and spat the blood on the floor before charing at the thing again.

"Shit! You fucking bastard I'll teach you not to throw me into boxes!" I charged grabbing a rope hanging from the ceiling and climbed up to be the same height at the thing before lauching myself, knife in teeth, at its head. I held on tight as it swung me round and slid down to the glowing heart, stabbing it just as the thing threw me off again.  
"And there we go!"

"Whoa looks like we don't need the guns after all!" I looked over at where a man was stood clapping his hands. I guess this was Jack "Well done kid," I spat on the floor again to empty my mouth of blood and walked up to the thing, pulling my knife from its' slightly beating heart.  
"Thanks!" I walked towards the exit knowing now that my peace was contaminated.

* * *

Now let me introduce myself.  
My name is Dante Kane a.k.a. DK and Dan. I'm a lower class reject with problems. Problems including; anger issues, serious mood swings, unsocial and depressed. I have some fake friends, some family that don't want me and a cat. The only things that make my life worth living are my cat, music, art and reading. I am a artist, musician and strangely a fashion designer. People may see me in black or band tees but I actually can design will bright colours.  
My cat is a black cat. Yes I know black cat equals witches I've heard it before. His name is Nix and he comes with me everywhere including today.

* * *

Anyway back to now.

I had been coming to this abandoned warehouse for quite a while now. It was my escape a bit of peace where I could play my music loudly and read without being shouted at or beaten. And now it was ruined by this hunk of junk laying on top of my speakers and OH NO my ipod was under there!

I dived towards the body lifting little by little until I got into the centre where my music was still playing full blast. I pulled it out and checked it over before deciding it was ok.  
"Yes still in one piece!" I left it turned on 'The Bird and the Worm' by The Used while turning to the people staring at me until a woman stepped forward.

"Hi!" She was obviously welsh. "I'm Gwen."  
"Hi I'm Dante," She gave me a smile that I knew as sly and uncomfortable. Why would she look like that? Then a look of sympathy covered her eyes as she stared at me. Oh no she was not touching me! I ran to my bag and grabbed my things before running to see that another guy had grabbed my ipod and speakers.

"Hell no give me that back now!" I charged at him knocking him to the ground with a rugby tackle and grabbed my possessions that he held "Thankyou and goodnight!" I bowed with my belongings and ran up the boxes to a window I had found when the kids from school had followed me, climbing through it after my things I heard the people coming from the other side. It was a good job I knew everything about this place.

There was a gap inbetween the outer wall and inner wall with a door at either end of the building. Shoving my ipod and speakers in my bag I ran. I came to the end peeked out and heard them at the other side looking for me. I climbed out and ran as fast as I could away from the building towards my home.

And that's how I found myself running away from a cooperation that doesn't exist!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to Bmangaka!!  
I know it's not as good but we need a filler people!!  
Review Please!!**

* * *

I arrived back home and pulled out Nix from within my jacket. I went to a public school just on the edge of Wales where I lived and hated it. But today was Saturday so I didn't have to worry for another day. I set my ipod on again and the end of The Bird and the Worm played

_**All alone  
he's holding his breath half to death  
Terrified to save his life  
he crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird X2  
Crawls like a worm X2  
From a bird**_

That's just how I felt now crawling like a worm from a bird; I knew there was abigger chance of them finding me than me escaping. I didn't know who they were but I knew they were serious and serious about doing something to me. I went to bed singing along with 'Just like heaven by the cure and the one bit I always remebered

_**Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone alone  
Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me**_

It always made me think if this is how my parents felt when I was took away were they drowned deep inside because they were never to see me again? Probably not.  
I fell asleep and woke up feeling a little better. I knew what I wanted to do so I checked my ipod had full charge, packed my speakers, my guitar, a notebook and a drawing pad before checking my pens and markers were still inside.

I got off the bus in mainstreet Cardiff the only place that no one knew me and I could express myself freely in song and dance. I first set up my things before getting my guitar from it's case and singing anything that came into my head. **(I wrote this myself please don't steal I know it's not good but it's still mine!)**

**_Sitting in a corner  
Down on the mainstreet  
Seeing people living busy lives  
They don't wanna listen to the city beat_**

**_CHORUS!  
I'm not the best at anything  
People think they've got it bad  
They see me and then they see  
There's a reason to be glad_**

**_But why should I care what they think  
Im just a nobody in there eyes  
Are they really bothered?  
No oh i'm not that surprised_**

**_But has your life been broken  
Have you ever seen a life waste before your eyes  
All youve ever done is good  
Have you ever made a baby cry_**

**_Has your life been bad?  
The answer will be yes or no i dont want an explanation  
Yes Im a bit crazy  
But I dont want sympathy or a consultation_**

**_Although I need help  
I want nothing to do with you  
So if I go dont miss me  
My life will soon be finally through_**

**_You wonder why so i'll tell you  
Have you ever been hated  
So bad that youve been threatened  
Life on the edge while you waited_**

**_I will be gone by tomorrow  
And your life will be back again  
Youll have no choice but to let me go  
See you later my good friend_**

I wrote it down thinking it sounded good enough before putting my ipod in my ears and drawing the things around me. I got bored within an hour and stood back up with my guitar.  
"Any requests people!" I screamed into the sea of people before a boy around my age 14 was stood infront of me  
"Hey emo play something happy for me will ya?"  
"Sure you name it I'll play it"  
"Erm..." He took about a minute to decide before replying "Greenday American Idiot"  
"Fine it's a classic not your average prep or chav song Good choice" I started off and soon enough a crowd had surrounded me shouting out requests.

"Tell me the artist then the song people otherwise I get confused"  
"PJ Harvey" I nodded to say I heard "Big Exit"  
"Good choice"  
"The Rock *A* Teens its the one with two B words"  
"Betwixt or Between it's an ok song" People forget names of songs easily so I had to remember.  
"Yellowcard"  
"Great band man!" I had to shout that out  
"I know hard choice but Light up the sky"  
"Brilliant come up here for me"  
"DANTE!" What that's not a request that's my name I looked at where it came from and saw Gwen the woman from the thing night

"SHIT!" I turned to the crowd after packing my things up "Sorry folks but gotta go emergency" I bowed before running off.  
"Dante come back I just wanted to talk" I looked back to see her chasing me.  
"Maybe I don't want to!"  
"Dante we need to talk"  
"No we don't just leave me alone"  
"We do need to talk either you stop or I'll shoot you" I turned round to see her stopped with a gun in her hands.

"You wouldn't dare!" Well I hope she won't because I'd just hate to talk.  
How come my life has become much more interesting in a way no one would believe and could get me killed?


End file.
